


Wisdom and Healing

by FireflySummerwynd



Series: Sailor Guardian Romance [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27740053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireflySummerwynd/pseuds/FireflySummerwynd
Summary: We all know about the Romance between the characters who become known as Neo-Queen Serenity and King Darien, if we’re any amount of aSailor Moonfan. We know how they eventually become the rulers of the most peaceful Queendom ever known to man, which includes the Birth of daughter Small Lady, Princess of Crystal Tokyo.But what wedon’tknow is even the slightest inkling about the Romantic interests of the rest of the Sailor Guardians, both InnerandOuter. Sure, they’re just as dedicated to their Queen, to serving and protecting her, as their Past Selves were to her own previous Incarnation, Princess Serenity of Silver Millennium. But surely they’re not Destined to spend Eternity alone when it comesta their Love Lives.Starting with Amy Mizuno as both the first Guardian besides Sailor Moon formally introduced and her ruling Planet being the first out from the Sun, we explore these Romantic possibilities. And much to the bashful, yet intelligent Guardian’s chagrin, it’s Zoisite whose attention she catches…
Relationships: Amy Mizuno/Zoisite Chiba
Series: Sailor Guardian Romance [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029177
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

During the Age known as _Silver Millennium,_ Peace and Love ruled the Galaxy known as the Milky Way, as well as the Solar System in which humanity resides. Ruled by the beautiful and Serene Queen Serenity, one never had to worry about a thing, for she was as fair and just as she was peaceful and protective. In fact, those who resided on the Planet Earth oft mistakenly thought she was the Goddess Selene, and if they knew the difference, they still equated her with that particular Goddess for a few different reasons.

But after the rise of Queens Beryl and Metallia, all that Changed when the ever-peaceful Moon Queen was forced into a choice she never wanted to make. Using the Power of the Silver Crystal, she managed to seal away the evil threatening Silver Millennium–but at the cost of her own Life. Fearing for her teenage daughter, Serena, she’d to make the choice between essentially giving the Galaxy a redo or letting it End.

With the Moon Princess Resurrected from stealing her own Life and sent forth to the Future with her ever-loyal Galactic Guardians, Queen Serenity was able to die in relative Peace. However, there wouldn’t be a Time of equal Peace anywhere till Serena gained her majority and ascended to her rightful Throne at last. That wouldn’t happen till her Reincarnation Awakened as Sailor Moon and moved through all her various forms, which allowed her to finally evolve into the being known as Neo-Queen Serenity. At the age of twenty-two, she finally married her Centuries-old lover and took her Throne, thus Creating the Queendom of Crystal Tokyo–which quickly gained its heir in Princess Small Lady Serenity.

On the sidelines of the King’s and Queen’s Happiness, though, stood the eight women and four men forever sworn to protect them at all costs. Everybody knew that the other Galactic Guardians’d give their very Lives for their King and Queen–they’d done so on a number of different occasions already. But beyond knowing that and a few key personality traits, one didn’t know much about this group of twelve stuck on the Royal fringes. Things’d been eluded to in the original story of King Darien and Neo-Queen Serenity, but they’d never really been elaborated on.

Now that the Galaxy’s settled down into a Time of Peace the likes of which no being’s ever known, it’s Time those loyal and faithful folks’ve their stories told. Starting with the first rock from the Sun and its Guardian, we dive into what was eluded to between Amy Mizuno, Sailor and Princess Mercury, and the Knight of Purity and Healing.


	2. One

_June, 2100_

_Crystal Tokyo_

It was the hundredth anniversary of the marriage and ascension of the Queen of Crystal Tokyo, Neo-Queen Serenity. Known to her family and closest friends as Serenity Shields or simply Serenity, she was the epitome of a peaceful ruler. Like her mother before her–Queen Serenity of Silver Millennium–she was fair, just, peaceful, and loving, among other things. She still had a bit of a temper to her at Times, but she was a far stronger woman than a lotta folks gave her credit for. But the fact that she was so benevolent, even when she wanted naught more than to simply Banish one to Nemesis, was more than enough reason to celebrate.

Considering how great their duties were, Neo-Queen Serenity’s most trusted friends and Guardians–the Sailor Scouts–were diligent about said duties. First and foremost, they were sworn to protect their Queen at all costs, just like when she’d been Princess Serenity of Silver Millennium. After that, they were her most trusted confidants, only second to her husband and their most esteemed King.

For that reason, never once since Awakening as Sailor Mercury at the tender age of fourteen had Amy Mizuno even considered Love. Well, not when it came to the Romantic type obviously shared by the rulers of Crystal Tokyo, that is. Even though she was the Soldier of Water and Wisdom who fought for Love and Intelligence, she hadn’t put any Thought toward finding a lover of her own. It wasn’t that she thought such a thing beneath her, but rather that she was so focused on her duties as a Galactic Guardian.

But on this particular Day, Amy couldn’t help a soft sigh as she readied herself to head to the Crystal Chapel. Now that a Century’d passed since their Queen’s ascension, she couldn’t help but find herself starting to get a lil restless with her personal Life. She didn’t dare shirk her Responsibilities in favor of finding Love, though, no matter how restless she got with this rut she was stuck in. Besides, she kinda wanted to make sure that Serenity was okay with such a thing before she actually did it.

“Ready to go, Amy?”

Looking back over her shoulder, she found the two Outer Guardians she’d grown closest to waiting in the doorway of her suite. “As I’ll ever be, I guess.”

“What’s wrong, Amy?” This was asked by Michelle, who’d Awakened as Sailor Neptune long before any of the Inner Guardians’d Awakened. “And don’t tell me nothing–I’m the Soldier of the Sea and Intuition for a reason.”

“I know, I know,” she laughed, her smile actually genuine. “And just as wise and Serenity and I in your own ways.”

“Ways you’ll never Begin to understand, for sure,” the older woman agreed.

“I guess it’s just that, after a Century now, I’m getting a lil restless,” Amy sighed. “Not with being a Guardian, _per sé_ –I think we all know we’d never give up our titles and duties, even if we could go back and actually get a choice.”

“Fair enough,” Amara, the Guardian of the Sky and Fury, agreed. “But you’re right–it _does_ get a lil redundant when we do it Year after Year.”

“I’ve never really thought about much beyond protecting Serenity, and even Darien,” she continued. “Even my mom kinda fell by the wayside once I Awakened as Sailor Mercury.”

“But now, you’re craving Love,” Michelle said, her tone Sagely as she nodded. “But not just _any_ Love, right?”

“Something more like what you’ve found with Amara, if I’ve to describe it,” the youngest woman admitted with a nod of her own.

“Then what’s stopping you?” the dirty-blonde chuckled. “It’s not like any of us are slaves or anything of the sort.”

Amy couldn’t help a slightly stern look, ’cuz all of those who served as a Sailor Guardian _were_ a form of a slave, if one really thought about it. However, she chose not to chastise her friend on that particular topic, knowing that once they started on it, they’d be late to their Queen’s anniversary celebration. But she still answered her question as honestly as she possibly could after taking a few momentsta think about it and formulate that answer.

In the Century since Serenity’s wedding and ascension, which led to each of her Guardians’ ascensionsta their own Planetary Thrones, she’d never found a man attractive. Well, not enough to warrant even remotely shirking her duties as a Guardian in favor of chasing after a Love that very well might not last, that is. And as far as she knew, no man’d ever looked at herself with such lusty eyes and Thoughts, so there really wasn’t any point in searching for Love of her own. To her, that was just a waste of Time that could be spent focusing on other, more important things.

Amara and Michelle couldn’t help bursting into laughter once she’d explained her reasoning, which made her frown for a moment. She hadn’t realized that both of them–and even their King and Queen–had noticed that she was wrong about one key detail. Miracle of miracles, there _was_ a man who’d his eye on her–he just hadn’t made any moves since she hadn’t seemed receptive.

When the youngest woman begged them to tell her who’d their eye on her, neither of them would elaborate. Both said that they were on the verge of being late to the Queen’s anniversary celebration, which worked as the perfect distraction for her. In fact, hearing that made Amy gasp as she jumped up from where she’d been seated at her vanity table, barely pausing to slip on her heels as she headed out the door. She just barely managed to slow herself down as she met up with the rest of the Guardians where they waited to enter the Crystal Chapel, her breath only moderately fast. The other pair quickly caught up with her, none of them mentioning a thing about their conversation just previous.

But as the opening Ceremony Began, the Guardian of Intelligence never realized that the man she’d wanted to know the identity of had eyes only for her the whole Time they celebrated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, I know, but bear with me–I'm running on fumes, and I'm working on getting into my groove with this... Sailor Mercury's also never exactly been a favorite of mine, so it might take me a bit to write longer chapters for her story...  
> ~Firefly


	3. Two

By the End of that first Night’s celebration since the festivities were planned for a full month, Amy was pleasantly exhausted. She enjoyed any Time that she got to just relax and unwind from patrolling her quadrant as a Sailor Guardian, and this was no different. Well, it was certainly noisier and brighter than how she usually preferred to unwind, which was curled up with a good book. However, she still wasn’t one to turn down a chanceta spend some Time with her closest friends, even if it exhausted her within the first week.

Just as she was about to start making her roundsta bid said closest friends good Night, the Queen, herself started across the room. Whether it was on formal business or just to find a quiet spot to chat, she knew better than to try dodging Serenity. Not only was it rude and disrespectful, but she couldn’t have found it in herself to ignore her friend on a personal level.

“I swear, he’s starting to get on my nerves,” she chuckled as she gently tugged the short-haired woman outside to the Garden.

“I thought you loved Darien, though,” Amy mused.

“No, not him–although, I’ll admit that he _does_ get annoying sometimes,” the Queen laughed. “Then again, I’m sure Queen Serenity once felt the same way about _my_ father from Time to Time.”

“Then who’s getting on your nerves?” she queried. “Or am I being too forward by inquiring?”

“Zoisite,” Serenity answered without the slightest hesitation, telling her that she wasn’t being too forward with her. “I swear, he’s it bad, but he’s more of a chickenshit that one’d take him for at first glance.”

The slightly older, but lower-ranking woman wasn’t quite sure what to say, so she simply kept quiet and let her friend rant.

“I told him that he’d be better off just making a move, if he’s _that_ interested in you,” she continued, taking her by surprise.

“Come again?” Amy’s jaw dropped at the same Time her own blue eyes widened.

“Yeah, you heard me clearly,” the Queen told her with a grin. “Zoisite’s had his eye on you for a while–he just hasn’t made any moves, ’cuz to him, you don’t seem receptive.”

“Well, I’ve been focused on protecting you and Darien like I’ve been sworn to do since Silver Millennium,” she argued gently.

“Don’t gimme that shit, Amy,” Serenity said. “You’re so painfully shy, I daresay you’d think a Tree’d turn you down, if you asked one out.”

The slightly older woman’s cheeks flushed since she knew her friend was right.

“Either make a move on him, or give him some kinda sign that he’s free to make one on you,” she told her. “I really don’t wanna have to use the Silver Crystal on one of the Four Heavenly Kings in a bad way, after all.”

“You wouldn’t do that, and I think we both know it,” Amy laughed. “But in all seriousness, I’m not sure I’ve it in me to make any moves on Zoisite, even if having your approval makes it a lil easier.”

The Queen looked her dead in the eye and made it clear that that was why she’d said to just give the blonde a sign that he could make a move on her instead. Her shyness’d been pretty obvious since the Day they’d met as teenagers in middle school, so she was well aware that she wasn’t likely to make the first move with any man. She knew that she was more likely to wait for a man to make the first move–but if she acted like she wasn’t receptive, no man ever would.

Letting out a heavy sigh, the slightly older woman looked down at her feet for a few moments, then back up at her friend. She told Serenity that she really wasn’t sure about making any moves, not only ’cuz she was so shy, but ’cuz Zoisite’d also never seemed interested in her. He’d nod respectfully under formal circumstances or make small talk under informal ones, and that was the extent of their interactions together. Well, that was outside when any strategizing as Guardians needed to be done, or something of the like, that is.

Nodding, her friend told her that she was well aware of that, not to mention plenty of other things some might not even suspect. But she reiterated that the blonde who held the title of _Knight of Purity and Healing_ was very much interested in her. He just wasn’t making any moves till he knew whether she was receptive to such a thing or not, which was admirable.

Amy certainly couldn’t deny that her friend had a point there, a smile gently curving her lips as she thought about that point. It reminded her of the turbulent Beginning of her friend’s relationship with Darien, and how he’d been a bit slow to take thingsta the next level. Even after they’d remembered their Past together as Princess Serenity of Silver Millennium and Prince Darien of Golden Kingdom, he’d been slow about making any moves on her. Maybe that was due to the fact that he was a few Years older than his sweetheart, or maybe it was something else, but it’d almost always been the Queen to make the first move. But now that more than a Century’d passed since then, he was often caught making the first move without her provoking him in even a good way.

Since it was getting late and she’d already been getting tired, the slightly older woman finally bid her oldest friend outta the entire group a good Night. Completely understanding since being Queen on top of all the planning that’d gone into this anniversary celebration on top of being a mother, she wasn’t one to deny her friends their rest when they required it. That made the Guardian of Water and Wisdom feel even better about having to bail on the celebration, but she still couldn’t shake that feeling entirely. Course, she supposed it was better to focus on that as opposed to keep herself from getting any rest by wondering about Zoisite and his Silent attentions.

The festivities in celebration of Serenity’s reign as Queen of Crystal Tokyo continued for the next month just as it’d been planned to. Every Day that Dawned brought with it something knew, almost everything that happened being something positive. It was unbelievable how many women’d to talk their men outta getting married during this month, given that they viewed it kinda like Ancient Pagans viewed wedding during the month of May. While those men considered marrying during this celebration a tribute of the highest Honor, their women considered it an insult, as if the Queen really _was_ some kinda Goddess.

But even as she enjoyed the festivities, Amy forced herself to be even more aware of her surroundings than she normally was. Not only did trouble tend to strike during a Time like this, when one’d their guard down, but she wanted to keep tabs on Zoisite for herself. Her Intent wasta observe him for a while so she could discern whether her friend was being truthful with her about him having his eye on her or not.

Much to her surprise, though, it took only a week after her conversation with Serenity for the answer to that unasked question to become obvious. It seemed that every Time she looked up, she caught the Knight of Purity and Healing watching her from across the room. Sometimes, it was more so outta the corner of his eye–as if he were trying to conceal his observation of her–but others, he’d absolutely no shame in outright watching her. But all the same, he no more made any moves on her than he’d made in the last Century, so it was a bit disconcerting.

However, it was one Day two weeks after the Beginning of the celebratory festivities that Zoisite finally approached her. The Guardian ruled and protected by Mercury was surprised, but she certainly didn’t mind that he was finally showing a backbone. If anything, she was surprised that he was not only approaching her directly, but that he was doing so in the middle of the Day’s festivities.

“Princess Mercury,” the Knight said, bowing over her hand as he pressed a kissta the back of it.

“You don’t have to be so formal, Zoisite,” Amy told him, unable to help a nervous giggle.

“Oh, but you’re wrong,” he chuckled as he straightened. “You outrank me, and in the middle of the festivities, it’s rude to address you as anything less without permission.”

“As if you’ve to ask me for that,” the shy woman said. “Unless we’re in the Crystal Chapel, or dealing with other diplomats, you’ve free rein to call me by name, and you know it.”

“Well, in that case, Amy…” Zoisite looked down at her from his superior height, a smile ghosting across his lips. “Let’s take a walk in the Garden.”

She wasn’t quite sure how to take that, but she didn’t try to argue as she took the elbow he offered.

“I’m not crass enough to think you a wanton woman, but I also don’t want anyone overhearing,” the Knight explained once they were outside the Crystal Ballroom where it was quieter.

“Must be important, but incredibly personal,” Amy mused, a thoughtful look crossing her face.

“I’ve wanted to say certain things ever since we first met when you Guardians were battling Queens Beryl and Metallia,” he sighed. “But back then, I knew you’d have gotten me with your Aqua Illusion as soon as looked at me.”

She almost immediately realized why he’d wanted to get her alone, and she honestly didn’t know what to say.

“I’ve felt an uncanny attraction to you ever since that Day,” Zoisite said, finally pulling his gaze from the Full Moon high overhead so he could look her in the eye. “But I never said anything, ’cuz you never seemed interested in me in Return.”

“I can’t even Begin to deny that and be truthful,” the shy woman admitted. “But it’s not just you I haven’t been interested in.”

“So I’ve been able to tell, Amy,” he chuckled, that soft laughter taking the sting outta his words. “But I can understand why you’d feel that way, for ’tis the same for me.”

Looking up at him since she was easily a foot shorter, Amy simply listened as he explained what he meant. It turned out that the man at her side had been of much the same mindset all this Time, and even in the Past when he served Prince Darien of Golden Kingdom during Silver Millennium. While he might allow himself the occasional Fantasy to help him sleep and have sweet Dreams at Night, he was dedicated solely to his Prince’s current Incarnation. He refused to allow chasing a skirt to distract him from that duty to the point that his Master was obliterated once and for all.

But after a full Century of Peace and Prosperity–not to mention obtaining the permission of their King and Queen–Zoisite didn’t wanna let that stop him anymore. He was still just as dedicated to said rulers as he ever was, but he wanted more than that in his Life now. Considering that there was so much more to Life than just Honor and duty, he wanted to experience those things for himself.

Even though she was surprised enough for her mouth to gape slightly, she didn’t try to stop him when he slowly lowered himself to one knee. The sincere, but pleading look in his eyes woulda stopped her from saying anything, even if her surprise hadn’t. But it was that same Sincerity that made her decision for her before he ever opened his mouth–which only happened so that he could ask _her_ permission to court her like the gentleman he was at heart.


	4. Three

Zoisite couldn’t have been happier that, although she’d hesitated slightly, Amy hadn’t rejected his request to court her. In fact, he’d been utterly giddy as he rose back to his full height, his grin infectious as he gazed down at her. Still, he hadn’t tried to push her too far by trying to kiss her–he’d simply settled for pulling her against his torso for a tight hug.

After escorting her back to her suite when she expressed a sudden exhaustion, he’d decided to head back to his own suite. The constant festivities were starting to take their toll on even him, despite the fact that he generally loved being around people. He just didn’t feel up to socializing anymore for right now, and thankfully, both his King and Queen well understood. They even helped him slip out unnoticed by anyone else so not even the other three Heavenly Kings’d disturb him on his way to the West Wing of the Crystal Palace.

Once locked safely away in his suite, the Knight of Purity and Healing divested of his formal party outfit he’d donned hours ago. If he wasn’t gonna be in the midst of the festivities anymore, he saw no reason he couldn’t change into something far less formal. That included freeing the blonde hair that garnered him a lotta attention by falling down his back much like a woman’s. After all, even he wasn’t immune to a headache from keeping it tied back, especially with the stress of his duties added to it.

Zoisite didn’t bother trying to fight his arousal once he stepped into his shower a few minutes later, either. He hadn’t been lying when he’d said that he’d felt a certain pull to the Guardian of Water and Wisdom back before the Dark Kingdom’s fall. But he’d never tried to act on it before, ’cuz he was a far more honorable man than to force himself on _any_ woman. While it certainly wasn’t preferable compared to other options, he’d rather take care of his own needs than spook the woman he was so interested in. Not only that, but he preferred _not_ giving Serenity a reason to turn the Power of the Silver Crystal against him, which he was sure forcing himself on a woman–especially one of her closest friends–would get her to do in a heartbeat.

A groan rumbled up from the depths of his torso as he took himself in hand, his eyes slipping shut as he tilted his head back against the wall of his shower. The sensation of the chilly Crystal along his spine only added to what he was already feeling, which caused his fist to tighten around his shaft. But the images that appeared once those Emerald-green eyes were closed did naught to help his plight, either. If anything, they only added to those sensations, causing his breath to hitch as his hips bucked forward into his grip. All he could see was the blue-gray of Amy’s hair, the beautiful blue of her eyes, and that led his mind down quite the adventurous road.

Zoisite’s breath came faster and faster as he imagined her sprawled out beneath him, her pale flesh flushed with Passion. He watched the imaginary version of her close her eyes, her mouth opening in a Silent scream as she found pleasure at his touch. It was something he’d oft imagined and even Dreamt about late at Night since meeting her, but he’d never thought it’d actually happen. But her agreeing to let him court her meant that that was a distinct possibility, which made him surprise himself in the here and now. Overcome by the sensations brought to him by his own Imagination and hand, he’d to bite back a loud cry as he found Bliss. Thankfully, being in the shower took care of cleaning up the mess, but he wouldn’t deny that he Wished he hadn’t been forced to find this Bliss alone once again instead of finally getting his heart’s greatest desire.

Over the next couple weeks, the Knight of Purity and Healing found himself growing in Happiness, even though he still hadn’t gotten everything he wanted. He knew getting Amy to open up to him entirely’d take Time, and while he wasn’t quite as patient as one of his compatriots, he was willing to wait. If there was one thing he wanted besides his Guardian equivalent, it was that she come to him completely when she was ready, and if that meant waiting, he was willing to wait.

But Zoisite was no idiot, and far more observant than a lotta folks oft gave him credit for, even a Century after the establishment of Crystal Tokyo. He was quick to notice that the other three Heavenly Kings seemed to be in better moods than they’d ever been before. Well, Nephrite wasn’t quite living up to half his Knightly title, but that was a matter of lil import when it was all said and done.

As the Knight of Virtue and Affection, Kunzite seemed like he was falling well more in Love than he’d ever been before. Nobody was foolish enough to think he was falling for anyone but the Guardian of Love and Beauty, whom he’d been in Love with as his Silver Millennium Incarnation. But it seemed that that particular Guardian was falling for him just as much in Return, which was all for the better. Maybe he’d make enough progress with her for their relationship to progressta the next level, even if it didn’t involve marriage just yet.

In keeping with his title as the Knight of Patience and Harmony, Jadeite seemed to be trying to take his Time with wooing his polar opposite. But it seemed that in keeping with her own title, the Guardian of Flame and Passion wasn’t having any of that. She seemed to be able to get under the skin of the short-haired blonde in a way that made their relationship progress on steroids, but that wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. Even though it mighta been better that he waited for anything sexual, at least he seemed satisfied by the woman he’d chosen. Besides, getting that kinda satisfaction now only added to how patient and harmonious he tended to be, which allowed him to break up any disagreements between his compatriots before they could get outta hand.

And as previously state, Nephrite seemed to be living up to only half his Knightly title at the moment, which wasn’t much of a surprise. In being the Knight of Wisdom and Comfort, he was forever every bit as wise as the Queen, Amy, and even Michelle. But it was pretty obviousta everybody around him that he could certainly do with some added Comfort, at least when it came to his attraction and sex Life. Still, he was every bit as patient as Jadeite was, refusing to push the Guardian of Thunder and Courage beyond her Comfort zone before she was ready. Things seemed to be progressing well for all of them, and naught short of getting what they wanted could make them happier.


	5. Four

Even though it no doubt seemed pretty quick to a lotta folks–especially for folks Destined to live roughly a Millennium–by the Time the festivities reached their final End, quite a bit of progress’d been made. All of the Inner Guardians were now paired up with their corresponding Heavenly King, each of them having gotten to various states in their relationships. In fact, other than technically being spoken for now, another thing they all had in common was that they were spending less and less Time alone in their own suites.

While the Guardian of Flame and Passion was the only one who’d gone for a home run, so to speak, all the others were at least getting a lil more intimate with their partners. It seemed like the Guardian of Love and Beauty was gonna be the next to take that step, but one could always be surprised. She might very well be beaten to taking that step by the Guardian of Thunder and Courage, after all.

As they gathered in the library to brush up on their research for a few things, Amy couldn’t help that her concentration was slipping for once. She’d always been the most studious, and therefore the one whose focus almost couldn’t be broken by anything once she’d her sights and attention set on something. But in spending more and more Time with Zoisite–particularly by usually spending the Night in his suite now–she found her mind wandering.

“Earth to Amy!”

Startled outta her most recent Daydream, the Guardian of Water and Wisdom gasped sharply as she jumped, scattering the papers she’d been reading over.

“Jeez, you were out as far as Pluto, weren’t you?” This question’d been asked by Lita, who couldn’t help laughing at her reaction as she helped her gather those papers again.

“Maybe further than that,” she answered, feeling her face flushing.

“Thinking about Zoisite again?” Rei chuckled, a knowing grin on her face.

“As if you’re not thinking about Jadeite all the Time!” Amy retorted, her good-Natured grin belying any malice.

“Not like I’d try to deny it,” she told her. “I never thought a man’d be as good in bed as he is, but jeez…”

“Yeah, _jeez_ is right!” the Guardian of Thunder and Courage laughed. “We don’t wanna or need to know _that_ kinda stuff about you!”

“I meant, considering his title, you’d think he’d be more like a shy virgin,” she said. “No pun toward Amy Intended, of course.”

“I know what you mean, Rei,” the Guardian of Water and Wisdom sighed. “I can’t help being so painfully shy, although it’s starting to be more and more of a nuisance–and not just to Zoisite, patient as he’s always been with me.”

The rest of the Inner Guardians–including Mina, the Guardian of Love and Beauty–settled around her when she let out a frustrated sigh. Outta all the Time they’d known each other, the only Time they _hadn’t_ really banded together was before they were reawakened after the defeat of the Dark Kingdom. Knowing that something was bothering her, they weren’t gonna let her suffer alone, although they weren’t Intent on pushing her before she was ready to talk.

Amy surprised herself, though, by almost immediately opening up to her friends about some of her deepest Thoughts. She was adamant about wanting to take the next step with the Knight she’d been paired with since Antiquity, aside from one particular drawback. Course, one couldn’t blame her for having that drawback, but part of her thought it humiliating and silly.

While it mighta been a lil fast for some people, she was almost desperately wanting to take that next step with Zoisite. Her only problem there was that she’d never been with a man in any way, shape, or form till they’d started courting a couple weeks ago. She’d absolutely no experience with a man, and therefore didn’t know how to handle any situations that could possibly crop up. If she were to kiss him, was she supposed to let it go further than that, even if she didn’t wanna go quite _that_ far just yet? Or should she just hold fast to not letting him go further than holding her hand, maybe kissing her cheek from Time to Time?

Rei couldn’t help a soft snort as she rolled her eyes, but she was quick to make it clear that she wasn’t making fun of her. Looking her dead in the eye, she said that–based on her own experience–the Knight of Purity and Healing wasn’t gonna do anything she didn’t want. But chickening out by scaring herself into thinking he was gonna rip her to shreds, if they went for a home run, wasn’t gonna do anything but make matters worse before it was all said and done. The only way to get past that part wasta just go ahead and get it over with, and things’d get better from there.

“I mean, I’m not gonna lie by sitting here and saying my first Time with Jadeite _didn’t_ hurt,” she told her. “It hurt, but not nearly as much as I was expecting.”

“Really?” Amy queried, her eyes widening in surprise.

“It was like getting my ears pierced, in a way,” the Guardian of Flame and Passion answered, the other Inner Guardians’ attention riveted on her, too. “He was so gentle, even though he was obviously desperate, that the pain wasn’t anything I couldn’t handle.”

“Sounds like a man that really cares, for sure,” Lita mused.

“’Cuz he does,” she agreed. “But that’s not the point I’m trying to make.”

“You’re trying to say that there’s no way around the pain, so there’s no point in being scared of it, right?” the Guardian of Thunder and Courage queried.

“Exactly. If Zoisite’s as gentle as Jadeite was, it’s _gonna_ hurt, but not nearly as much as if he _wasn’t_ gentle about it,” Rei said, nodding.

“If you’re talking of one’s first intimate Time with a man, then she’s right.”

Glancing over at the library door, they saw that Serenity’d joined them, her own husband at her side.

“Serenity!” Amy gasped, unable to help her face flushing at the Thought of Darien overhearing _any_ of their conversation.

“Relax, Amy–it’s not like Darien wouldn’t have found out eventually,” the Queen chuckled.

“I know, but–” she started, only to be gently cut off.

“But, nothing,” Serenity told her, settling on the sofa next to her. “He’s far more observant than he lets on most Times, so even if I _didn’t_ tell him, he’d figure it out sooner or later.”

“She’s a point, Amy,” the King chuckled as he stood behind his wife. “Now, why’re we having such a discussion, whether it’s in the library, the Garden, or your personal suite?”

The Guardian of Flame and Passion was the one to take the reins, so to speak, when she clammed up and found herself physically unable to speak. Bringing the other couple up to speed was relatively quick, and she wasn’t surprised by the knowing looks that soon crossed their faces. In the Century they’d been together, no doubt they’d gathered all sortsa experience, and likely in a few ways they weren’t ever gonna discuss with anyone but each other.

Even Darien agreed with Rei when he said that she was right about there being no sense in worrying about even the possibility of any pain. In this case, there was only one way to get past it–and that was by diving in head-first and just going for it, as it were. The good thing was that she wouldn’t have to worry about experiencing such pain again in the Future, so there _was_ a bright side to it.

Amy was even more enthralled as the Queen took over at that point, despite the slight flush her words brought to her husband’s cheeks. Her smile was fond as she recalled her first Time with him, when he’d been so gentle on her that one woulda thought she was a china doll. But his care and consideration of her–to the point that she’d been forced to smack his ass in order to get him moving–was part of what’d made her first Time one of her best memories. He’d done everything he possibly could to make the experience enjoyable for her, and one could safely say she was addicted to the pleasure she found in their bed with him.

Serenity looked her dead in the eye as she said that the only thing to really Fear with Zoisite was that he found his pleasure just a bit too soon. He clearly wasn’t the type to do anything she didn’t want, and even if she _did_ wanna take that next step with him, he’d use the utmost care with her. But like any other guy unused to such sensations, he might not last as long as they’d both no doubt Wish he would. Even still, if he’d even half the good sense that the Goddess gave his genitalia, he’d do pretty much anything to ensure that she still found her own pleasure, too.

Giving everything her friends’d told her a few moments’ Thought, the Guardian of Water and Wisdom finally nodded. She said that she may or may not let him so much as kiss her just yet–it might be a while longer yet before that happened–but she wasn’t Fearing what’d come after that anymore. If there wasn’t anything she could do to prevent the pain besides simply not being with him, it wasn’t worth Fearing after some of the things they’d been through together as a group. She couldn’t bear the Thought of not giving him all of herself, which was exactly what she’d be doing by agreeing to courtship, betrothal, or marriage, but never taking that next step. All of her friends were proud of her for saying that, each of them taking her turn to hug her as they gently encouraged her to follow her heart.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea that I've been sitting on for quite a while since I tend to go through phases of being into _Sailor Moon Crystal_ and having it Inspire me. I Intend to do a whole series–a book for each of the Inner Guardians and then some–but it's gonna be slow-going since this is just the first book. I've no idea how long each one'll be–I guess till I feel I'm at a good stopping point and have the possibility of carrying over into the next book or leaving it as a standalone.
> 
> By the way, since I'm American, I'm using the given names of the characters as per the original anime from the 1990s. It's just easier for me than trying to remember how to spell the Japanese versions, although I'm using their Japanese surnames–and even Creating some new ones for some characters.
> 
> All credit for the original storyline goesta Naoko Takeuchi, the author of the manga _Pretty Soldier/Guardian Sailor Moon_. Some details from that manga and the anime remake based on it'll be used, but hopefully not very many since I'm not focusing on the King and Queen of Crystal Tokyo. It's still a pretty cool read for anyone interested in closing those gaps, so go have fun with that between updates from me!  
> ~Firefly


End file.
